The invention relates generally to utility knives in which a blade is slidably contained within an elongated handle and moved longitudinally therein. More particularly, the invention relates to a removable handle grip for such knives. More particularly still, the invention concerns such a grip with contours which can be grasped by a user and which will prevent slippage of the knife during use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,256 and 4,621,425 describe a utility knife having an elongated handle and a blade slidably mounted within the handle and moveable longitudinally therein between a first position at which the blade is fully contained in the handle, and a second extended position at which the blade extends through an opening in the end of the handle. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Utility knives which conform to the descriptions in the incorporated patents are available from Stanley Company, New Briton, Conn., and are identified as Stanley 10-099 utility knives.
The handles on these utility knives are smooth and hard and afford no contouring or surface texturing to assist gripping. As a result, when such a utility knife is being used, it can tire the hand of the user, particularly when used for long periods of time.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide structure on the smooth handle of a utility knife which can be gripped to provide comfort and alleviate tiring of the user's hand during use.